danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הזלילה הגדולה
thumb|ימיןהזלילה הגדולה (La Grande Bouffe) היא קומדית דרמה צרפתית משנת 1973. לפי IMBd הדירוג: Ratings: 7.3/10 from 7,245 users Reviews: 36 user | 41 critic הגבלת צפיה: Rated NC-17 for some explicit sexuality הסרט היה שנוי במחלוקת עם השחרור המקורי שלו עם ההומור של הפרשות שלה ותיאורים קומיים של סקס ואכילת יתר. (הויקיפדיה האנגלית) העלילה:ארבעה גברים בגיל העמידה מוצלחים מרצ'לו, טייס; מישל, מנהל טלוויזיה; אוגו, שף;ו, פיליפ, ללכת שופט לווילה של פיליפ לאכול את עצמם למוות. לאחר הלילה הראשון, מרסלו עומד על כך שנשים צריכה להצטרף אליהם. שלוש זונות לעשות את זה דרך יום או ימים; אנדריאה, מורה בבית ספר מקומי, נשאר עד הסוף.הווילה, המזון, ורודסטר Bugati הם אבזרים חיוניים. נכתב על ידי Four successful middle-aged men Marcello, a pilot; Michel, a television executive; Ugo, a chef; and, Philippe, a judge go to Philippe's villa to eat themselves to death. After the first night, Marcello insists that women should join them. Three prostitutes make it through a day or two; Andrea, a local school teacher, stays to the end. The villa, the food, and a Bugati roadster are essential props. Written by מרקו Ferreri זכה FIPRESCI פרס הניתן על ידי הפדרציה הבינלאומית של מבקרי קולנוע ב1973 פסטיבל קאן. מאוחר יותר הוצג כחלק מסעיף קאן הקלאסיקות של 2013 פסטיבל קאן. העלילה הויקיפדיה האנגלית הסרט מספר את סיפורם של ארבעה חברים שמתכנסים בווילה לסוף השבוע במטרה המוצהרת של אכילה עצמם למוות. Bouffer הוא סלנג הצרפתי ל" אכילה מופרזת ". (האיטלקי abbuffata פירושו "אכילה גדולה"). הגיבור הראשון, אוגו, בעלים ושף של מסעדה "ביסקוויט המרק" מחליט להתאבד, כנראה בגלל אי הבנות עם אשתו. השני הוא פיליפ, שופט חשוב במידה מסוימת, שעדיין גר עם האומנת שלו בילדות, ניקול, שהוא מגונן עליו עד לנקודה שמנסה למנוע ממנו לקיים יחסים עם נשים אחרות, ושמספק את הצרכים שלה מיני עם השופט. הדמות השלישית היא מרצ'לו, טייס אליטליה ורודפות נשים, שנהרס על ידי העובדה שהוא הפך לאימפוטנט. בסצנות הראשונות שבו הוא מופיע, הוא מתעקש לעשות אחד של האוויר-מארחותיו לשאת את המטוס כולו פרמיג'אנו לווילה שבו הוא ייפגש עם שלושה גיבורים האחרים. הדמות הראשית הרביעית והאחרונה היא מישל, שהוא מפיק טלוויזיה נשי, גרוש ועייף של החיים המונוטוניים שלו. ארבעה לבוא יחד במכונית לווילה היפה המרוהטת אך שאינו בשימוש בבעלותו של פיליפ. שם הם מוצאים את המטפלת הישנה, הקטור, שתמימות הכינה הכל לסעודה הגדולה, ומבקר סיני שנמצא שם כדי להציע עבודה לשופט השלום בסין הרחוקה, שפיליפ דוחה בנימוס עם הביטוי "ferentes דונה Timeo המלון עומד et ", מצטט וירג'יל. ברגע לבד, ארבעה מתחילים הזלילה שלהם. במרוץ מרצ'לו ואוגו סצנה אחת כל אחד אחר כדי לראות מי יכול לאכול צדפות מהר יותר. הם דנים בארגון "נוכחות נשית" קטנה ומחליטים להזמין את שלוש זונות (ולא ארבעה, כי פיליפ לא רוצה להשתתף) לבוא לבית בערב שלמחרת. למחרת ארוחת הבוקר שלהם מופרע על ידי הגעתו של כיתה בבית ספר שהיה רוצה לבקר בגן של הווילה כדי לראות את "סיד עץ המפורסם בואלו", עץ שתחתיו המשורר הצרפתי נהג לשבת בזמן שמחפש השראה. ארבעה מזמינים את רצון המעמד לא רק לגינה אלא גם כדי להציג בוגאטי הישן במוסך ולארוחת צהריים מפוארים במטבח. מעל לכל, הם לומדים להכיר אנדריאה, המורה הצעיר ועסיסי, שהם באופן ספונטני מזמינים לארוחת ערב באותו הערב. פיליפ הוא מצר על הרעיון של להיות באותה החברה כשלוש זונות המורה בבית הספר; הוא מזהיר אותה אבל היא מופיעה לא להיות מוטרדת. הזונות מגיעות בבוא העת והאווירה הופכת להיות קלת דעת וטעונה מיני. אנדריאה מגיעה ומחבקת את רוחה של המפלגה. היא נמשכת לפיליפ, שמציע להתחתן איתה. האכילה ממשיכה ללא הפוגה. אוגו הוא אחראי להכנת המזון. מישל, שנראה שחונכו בקפדנות שלא מפליץ, סובלת מבעיות עיכול. חבריו מעודדים אותו להרפות ולהפליץ. הוא הולך לשירותים וגורם לצינורות הסניטריים להתפוצץ. הבית מוצף בצואה. נבהל מהתור של אירועים, הזונות לברוח עם השחר ולהשאיר רק אנדריאה. היא נראית לחוש את המטרה של הגיבורים ומחליטה לעזור להם במאמציהם, הקמת הסכמה שבשתיקה ונותרה עם אותם עד למותם של כל ארבעה. הראשון שמת הוא מרצ'לו, לאחר שזעם עם חוסר האונים שלו ובעקבות הפיצוץ של האסלה. הוא הופך להיות ממורמר ומימוש את חוסר התוחלת של פארסה, מחליט לעזוב את הבית בלילה במהלך סערת שלג בוגאטי הישן שהוא תיקן מוקדם יותר ביום בהנאה גדולה. חבריו מצאו אותו למחרת בבוקר, קפוא במושב הנהג. ההצעה הראשונה היא לקבור את מרצ'לו בגן, אך בעצתו של פיליפ (ש, להיות שופט, מזהיר שיש עונש חמור להטמנה חוקית של גווייה) הם מניחים את הגופה בחדר הקר של הווילה, שבו הוא נשאר בישיבה וגלוי מהמטבח באופן ברור. אחרי מרצ'לו מגיע מישל, שכבר סובל מבעיות עיכול ודחוס עד אפס מקום עם אוכל (הוא אפילו לא יכול להרים את רגליו מתאמנת ריקוד, הבילוי החביב עליו), פשוטו כמשמעו, מת מצחוק בתקרית האסלה מתפוצצת. בין גזים וגרוע מכך הוא מתמוטט על המרפסת. חבריו למקם אותו בחדר הקר ליד מרצ'לו. זמן קצר לאחר מכן, אוגו מכין מנה עצומה עשויות משלושה סוגים שונים של פטה כבד בצורה של הכיפה פטרוס הקדוש, שבו הוא משמש לסועדים שנותרו, פיליפ ואנדריאה, במטבח בתצוגה של שני חברים מתים. פיליפ ואנדריאה לא יכולים להביא את עצמם לאכול אותו אולם. פיליפ הולך למיטה והשאירה אנדריאה כדי לשמור על חברת אוגו במהלך המאמץ הנחוש שלו לאכול כל פטה. זמן מה לאחר מכן היא מאוחר יותר קוראת פיליפ חזרה למטה כדי לעזור לה לעצור את חבריו מהמלית עצמו למוות. הם לא יכולים להניא את אוגו עם זאת, בסופו של הטיפול בו על השולחן במטבח, אחד האכיל אותו, אחרים מאונן לו עד שהוא מת. בעצתו של אנדריאה, גופו נשאר על השולחן במטבח, בו "תחום". אחרון שמת הוא פיליפ הסוכרת על הספסל מתחת לסיד העץ של בואלו ולזרועותיה של אנדריאה לאחר אכילת עוגה שהיא עשתה בצורת זוג שדיים. הוא מת בדיוק כמו משלוח נוסף של בשר מגיע. הגברים המשלוח מגיבים עם חוסר הבנה כאשר אנדריאה מנחה אותם לעזוב את הבשר - בעלי חיים וצדדים של בשר חזיר ובשר בקר שלמים - בגן (החדר הקר להיות מלא). הסרט מסתיים באופן מוזר עם סצנה של הגן מלא בכלבי שכונה, אווזים ועופות, ופגרי בשר. קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה קטגוריה:צרפת - סרטים